


Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 2017, AU, Angst, Band, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Dunkirk, Elounor, F/M, Hiatus, Interview, M/M, Meeting, Recent, Reunion, Texting, Touring, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where in that interview Louis didn't, in fact, lie, Harry and Fionn are really good friends and One Direction finally reunite. This doesn't stop things from going downhill as Eleanor takes place as Louis's girlfriend over again, Harry is a bit disappointed and Louis is slightly confused about the choice he had made. Memories, awkward tries, covered tattoos and damn hurt right there where people claim to have their hearts beating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That interview made me think of things, as you can tell. To be honest, I just wish that in real life everything ends well for everybody.  
> ___________
> 
> This work will be continued and completed in summer 2018.

The 24th of July, 2017.

_“I’ve never actually been asked about it directly. It’s a funny thing. It kind of happened naturally for me and Harry because a certain amount of the fans drew up this conspiracy. When it first came around I was with Eleanor, and it actually felt a little bit disrespectful to Eleanor, who is my girlfriend now. I’m so protective over things like that, about the people I love. So it created this atmosphere between the two of us where everyone was looking into everything we did. It took away the vibe you get_ off _anyone. It made everything a little bit more unapproachable. I think shows that it was never anything ‘real’ if I can use that word.”_

Harry took a deep breath, covering his face with his hands and massaging his eyes. He was a little bit tired of sitting in front of his laptop for a few hours.

It’d be fair to say that he was expecting something like that but… maybe in a bit different way. He wasn’t expecting that interviewer to ask Louis about them in the first place. At least, not now, as they weren’t communicating in public or whatsoever. He was expecting people to start asking when they’d come back together as a band. Maybe it was their new management’s decision to tell that interviewer to ask Louis about it.

At this point, Harry didn’t even feel disappointed because, well, it wasn’t really surprising. Last time they were talking about it Tomlinson made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want this part of his life to exist. Fun fact, back in their “fetus era” people tended to see Harry as someone who’d mess around with people not trying to have a serious relationship. In the end of the day, Lou has always been the lightheaded one. Even when he and Harry had a thing, he’d never say that he even liked Styles. He used to call it “a fun experience”, “an unhealthy appetence”, nothing more. Harry has always been hurt because of it but he was too young to understand what Tomlinson was. What Tomlinson is. Now, as time has passed, Styles became colder. He wasn’t showing his love and affection to anyone as much as he used too, he wasn’t trying to express his feelings and he wasn’t really trying to impress anyone. He became a professional, as Simon would say. Well, it had to happen one day. Harry wasn’t feeling anything bad towards Louis, not anymore. He has always tried to be a better person and, well, if that’s the real Louis, he just had to accept him for who he is.

To be honest, knowing Tomlinson, everyone was surprised by his coming back to Eleanor. They were surprised even by the fact that in the first time they managed to stay together for that long. Now, when blue-eyed has a son, God knows how they ended up being together again.

Harry smirked at his thoughts, instantly remembering their song Over Again. Fair to say, even if their previous song weren’t the best, they were relatable.

Styles stood up and closed his laptop. It was around 7 pm but he thought that Fionn wouldn’t mind coming over. Even if he wasn’t in love with Lou, he was still a little devastated with this straight denying.

**To: Fionn**

_[Hi! Would you mind to come over?]_

Harry brought his phone with him while going to his living room to put on some TV show. He was too tired because of this Dunkirk promotion, so he wasn’t in a mood to cook anything. At least, not right now. However, Fionn may insist on doing something if he comes over, but they’ll see how it goes.

A few minutes into some show about penguins being pregnant Harry’s phone starts buzzing so he checks his lock screen.

**From: Fionn**

_[Yes, sure! I’d love to. Do you want me to bring something?]_

Harry thought that maybe a bottle of wine wasn’t a good idea but then he realized that they have never actually celebrated Dunkirk finally going out, so he decided to ask Fionn to bring a bottle.

**To: Fionn**

_[A bottle of wine would be nice. Also, I have no meal prepared so we can order something or make it ourselves.]_

**From: Fionn**

_[Okay :) I want to make some_ pasta _if you don’t mind. See you in about half an hour.]_

**To: Fionn**

_[Okay. :)]_

Harry still had his sweatpants and an old t-shirt on but he wasn’t going to change as they became really close friends with Fionn, so there was no need to do that. However, he still had to empty his kitchen bin because there’d be no place for anything to throw away if they’ll make a dinner. Styles stood up, turned up the volume on TV and went to the kitchen. Pregnant penguins were fascinating.

***

“You are not doing it right,” Harry was laughing at his friend while he was trying to cut an avocado.

“Oh, _excuse me_ but this avocado clearly just doesn’t like me. It’s not my problem that you choose to buy sassy groceries,” Fionn responded making an offended face. Harry ended up being out of breath because of laughing by the time Whitehouse finished making a salad. They were still waiting for their cookies to be ready so they were just having a small talk while Fionn bit his lip and looked at Harry in the way _“I’m not sure if I should ask but I’m desperate to know”_.

“What?” Styles asked, finally taking cookies out. “Go ahead, ask,” he said, looking back at his friend.

“Um… I’m sorry if it’s not my business but,” the guy furrowed his eyebrows, “I’ve seen his interview”.

Harry just smiled at him while putting all the cookies on a plate. “And you’d like to know why he denied everything,” said he while closing the oven. When Fionn shook his head, Styles just sighed and asked him to bring their place to the dining room promising to tell him during their dinner.

***

“I don’t understand him,” said Fionn chewing his chicken. “Why would he deny everything? There is nothing wrong with experimenting.”

“He was scared, maybe. As far as I know, I was the first guy he somehow liked. At the same time, I was the last one. It’s a confusing thing to say, plus he didn’t lie. We’ve never been together,” Harry said sipping on his wine.

‘But what about things that you did? He couldn’t just brush them off. It’s kinda disrespectful,” Fionn looked concerned, but Harry smiled to him proudly, which made his friend even more confused.

“He’s never been asked about it. He just said that we have never been together. _In fact, he only told truth_. When you stick in this industry for seven years you know how to answer interviewers,” he said winking.

***

Fionn ended up staying overnight as he drove to Harry’s house but then had some wine, so the second one insisted on staying at his place.

Harry wished a good night to his friend in a guest’s room and came back to his own. He strategically put his laptop to his office so he couldn’t be distracted while trying to fall asleep. In the end, this day felt weird as he’s been trying to stop thinking about Louis, and reasons, and mistakes, and chances, and maybe about the fact that he knew for sure that it hurt a little to look at Louis still, not being able to move on completely. Fair to say, his first real crush was Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up quite early this morning. It was 8 am and his day was absolutely free from promotion events, so he was expecting himself to wake up at least at ten. Well, despite the possibility of being really tired tomorrow, he’s got a long day, which means that he could possibly have some good time. After that sleepover with Fionn his friend somehow managed to get sick, so Harry couldn’t meet him. However, they still can talk via Skype, but it’ll be in the evening.

Styles stretched up in his bed and yawned before picking up his phone from the bedside table. He felt so comfortable surrounded by his bed sheets so he could just lay there for a while before actually getting up. He went through some notifications and almost blocked his phone to turn on the TV in his room when he saw another notification that was saying that today was actually Lottie’s Birthday. Harry has always been in a good relationship with each one of Louis’s siblings, so he decided to text her, as 8 am felt inappropriate for calls, especially if it’s your Birthday.

Harry decided to turn on his favorite music channel, and there was the latest Bebe’s song. He thought that she was such a great artist and really underappreciated because she had written so many songs, in fact. He was glad that people started to notice her after Back To You. Frankly, Styles was so incredibly proud of each one guy from their band, including Zayn, because their solo music was so great. Also, it was such a good thing for all the fans to hear them separately because they all were showing their own style. It would be great to come back together with this kind of experience, especially with all these new skills that they got while working alone.

Speaking of boys, he realized that he had to check his e-mail because their management, apparently, called each band member yesterday. Harry was only told to check his mailbox because he didn’t have time to listen to all the details as he was standing on the street in the pouring rain while he received his call.

With that, he sighed and got up from the couch to bring his laptop to the lounge. He thought that he probably should call Fionn after checking because he was mumbling something about Harry’s chicken soup the other day so Styles had to clarify if his friend wants him to cook something or he was out of his mind daydreaming about food during their conversation. 

There were a few letters in his mailbox but he ignored them and decided to read the most important one first. Briefly reading all the official part such as greeting and stuff like that, he got to the interesting part.

“Mr. Styles, our crew wants to inform you that the decision about your reunion with the other members was made. You should arrive at the main office on August, 17 to discuss all the details of your further tour, new album, and PR-campaign to support it. If this day doesn’t suit you, you should call the main office, and then the time will be changed.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He thought that they would tell them at least two months before the meeting. However, it’s fair to say that One Direction has never been so lucky when it was about management. Harry just closed the window and started to check other emails as he was absolutely free in that day and he had no need to call them or whatsoever.

After a few minutes being busy, Styles decided to text Fionn because it would be horrible to wake him up, as he was really, really sick.

**To: Fionn**

_[Good morning! Are you awake? How do you feel about Skype?]_

**From: Fionn**

_[Yep, awake. I’ll call you in a minute]_

With that quick response, Harry turned down the volume and proceeded to browse internet waiting for a call.

***

“You know, I’d sell my kidney for your soups,” said Fionn lying in his bed covered in duvets.

“I prefer people paying me with secrets,” Harry smirked in response, waiting for his friend to finish his bowl so he could bring it back to the kitchen.

“Okay. No one knows about it but if you dare to say something with a reference to The Hunger Games once again, I’m instantly unfriending you. Like, literally,” said Whitehead passing his bowl to Harry. Well, he could be understood. They’ve been binge watching these series and Styles couldn’t get over it for the past two hours or so. Harry just smiled and went to the kitchen.

***

Harry was feeling nervous and _yes_ , he knew that he shouldn’t. It’s his friends and he should be inappropriately happy to see them all together again, not even speaking of finally doing something together after such a long hiatus. Maybe, only maybe he was slightly embarrassed because, well, he was crying like a child when they decided to part their ways for a couple of years.

His taxi pulled over right in front of the entrance but any other cars seemed nowhere to be found. Harry thought that all the guys decided to use taxis as well. In the end, it was the best decision as they haven’t even discussed anything about their reunion. Styles gave his driver a bit more than he had to and got out of the car to make a few steps forward and push the door right in front of him. He was greeted by silence. There were no people in the lobby, except for one manager. Harry asked politely how to get to the elevator and pressed the button “8”.

It wasn’t a big deal to find the 817 office, so he was staring at the door trying to calm down a little. It was getting really weird at this point because he was clearly nervous and he thought that he was being ridiculous, so he just pushed the door after three short knocks.

Once he opened the door, he immediately saw Niall smiling at him and standing up with his arms spread. The next moment he was pulled in such a tight hug that for one second he thought that his ribs were about to crack.

“Harry, I missed you so much,” Niall mumbled in his shoulder. He eventually stopped acting like a pressing machine and now he was just looking at Harry with a happy grin.

“Yeah, Nialler, me too,” said Harry with a smile and looked around the room. There was Liam standing a few feet away waiting for his turn to pull Harry in a big bear-y hug.

“Hey man,” he said, tightening his grip around Styles. “You look great,” he added, stepping away just a little to look at his friend.

“You too, daddy,” said Harry with a smirk and then three of them cracked laughing.

They were talking about their time spent separately while the room was filling up with people working at their management company. It was almost 11 o‘clock while the door opened and Louis walked in with a wide smile on his face. He instantly looked at boys and came up to them, giving a big hug to Liam and Niall.

Things felt a bit awkward when it was him and Harry standing in front of each other. However, Tomlinson surprised Harry and gave him a hug too, even if the second one was expecting rather a handshake.

“Hey, mate,” he smiled at him and they all had to turn around to the crew as they were told that their meeting starts right now, so Harry saved his confused gaze to himself.

“Well, first of all, hi to everybody. I know that you’ve missed each other but let’s talk about business first,” Margaret, the leader of the crew, said when they were taking their seats, “As you may suppose, your latest album needs to be performed to show people that you are still those incredibly good singers. That should wake your fans up, in the first place. However, we can’t be sure that it’ll be enough to just announce that you’re going on tour. With that being said, we offer you our sort of a PR-program. It includes a bunch of interviews and performing, nothing crazy. We need people to get used to you, not to annoy them by putting you everywhere possible.”

***

“Thanks to everyone. Your rehearsal schedule will be emailed to you this evening,” and with this words, everyone in the room stood up and lead to the exit. However, Louis had different plans. He pulled Harry’s sleeve to stop him from walking away and Styles realized that they’re going to have an unpleasant conversation. When everyone else left the room, Tomlinson walked to the door and made sure that it was locked.

“We need to talk,” he said turning around to face Harry and giving him a little smile that wasn’t matching his eyes’ expression.

“If you say so,” said Harry sitting down and inviting Tommo to sit beside him with a gesture. Louis just nodded and placed his bum on the seat.

“Listen, I don’t want things to be awkward, especially on stage,” he started, looking at his feet, “I said many times and I’ll say it once again: we’ve never been dating and I’m sorry for not clarifying it and basically confusing you,” Tomlinson continued looking straight into Harry’s eyes, “You are a great person and we were just little kids who couldn’t see the difference between very close friends and lovers. I didn’t want to hurt you but it’d never work out anyway. I just want to forget it and move on, have a normal life without people always asking me about this Larry bullshit. It’s really annoying and I’m already tired. However, to make people stop we should interact normally on stage, not avoiding each other. So, please let’s just never think about it ever again, it wasn’t serious at all.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. He thought that all the moments that they had together were somehow important to Louis. Come on, they lived together and they both knew that Harry being underage didn’t have anything to do with that fact. They have matching tattoos and now Tomlinson’s saying that it wasn’t serious and they should forget about it. In this case, Harry has been blind, apparently. If he knew that his band mate was like this, he would doubt considering him even a friend. Well, it’s wrong to judge people but Harry was as mad as heartbroken because he had feelings for this guy while he clearly didn’t mean anything to him, despite all the words and actions.

“Fine,” said Harry. It was the only choice he had in this situation. Although he was sure that after their band falls apart, he is definitely deleting Tomlinson’s number. Louis, however, just smiled at him and he was about to say something when his phone rang.

“Oh, it’s Eleanor. I should go, we’re having a date in twenty minutes. See you,” he said walking out of the room.

Harry was listening to him talking to Eleanor while he was still close to the door and he felt like his “Hi” was in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Louis's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Around the first 1000 words of this chapter, I finally remembered how to write normally.  
> -I'm apologising for anyone who has possibly been waiting for the next chapter for so long, my bad. Sorry, really.

The sound of alarm going crazy made Louis sigh. He carefully bent over Eleanor to grab his phone, trying not to elbow her in the face. When the alarm was off, he sat on the bed and tried to make his sleepy mood go away by rubbing his eyes intensely.

“Morning, Lou,” said his girlfriend with a sleepy voice, shifting in bed. “Send me a text about how did it go,” she murmured in a pillow and went back to sleep.

Louis got up and headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he went down to the kitchen to grab some cereal before it was time to go to the store. He was usually a little grumpy in the morning so he decided on this unhealthy meal over an overpriced avocado toast. Finishing his bowl of Lucky Charms, he checked the time on his phone. He still had almost 20 minutes to get ready, so he washed his bowl and went upstairs to put on clothes.

Tomlinson sat down in his car putting on sunglasses. Today was particularly sunny and he didn’t want to go blind while driving. After fifteen minutes he entered a parking lot of the toy store. He hopped out of the car and went to the building.

The store greeted him with every possible color you could imagine. There were mini cars, skateboards, giant dolls, inflatable castles, little stoves and many, many more other things that he has never had when he was little. Louis was a bit in a rush as he got caught up in a terrible traffic, so he wanted to pick something as fast as possible. He knew that Freddie was really interested in dinosaurs lately, so he went to the right aisle which would get him to shells with these creatures. After ten minutes of choosing the best one, he grabbed a triceratops and went to the one and only cashier at that time to pay for the toy.

In a few minutes, he was back in his car, texting Brianna to say that he’s going to get there in twenty minutes. Today was Sunday, the day when Tomlinson would spend the whole day with his son. This time, however, he had just a few hours, as Freddy had a dentist appointment. Soon enough, after his session of singing along to some new songs on the radio and quickly changing stations when he started to hear Despacito, he parked his car next to Brianna’s house.

Louis friendly greeted Brianna and went upstairs to meet his baby boy. When he walked in, Freddy immediately got excited and smiled at him, asking for a hug with his arms. Tomlinson smiled widely and pulled the dinosaur from behind. Freddie’s eyes lit up and he happily laughed at his new toy. Louis sat down and handed the creature to the boy, who put it down on the carpet and hugged his dad with his tiny arms, clenching his fists on the man’s shirt.

“How are you doing, little gentleman?” asked Louis, gently petting the baby’s head.

“Gweit!” said Freddie in this childish manner which every little kid has. Louis just smiled at him and they started to play with toys together. After a few hours of playing, watching cartoons and numerous piggy back rides, it was time for Freddie to go to the doctor, so Louis went back home, texting Eleanor that everything went great.

He decided to stop to get some stuff from Target when he thought how lucky they were to have their management in Los Angeles, otherwise, they had to move back to England. They probably will change their location eventually, but now Los Angeles was just alright, with all those record studios.

When he was deciding on a yogurt, Louis spotted Liam a few meters away from him. Quickly grabbing both yogurts, he headed to his friend. Payne’s attention was on a bag of Doritos, so Tomlinson quietly walked to him and tapped his left shoulder. While Liam was slowly turning to see who that was, Louis shouted his “hello” right in his friend’s right ear. Liam got scared and dropped the bag, his hand right on his heart and wide eyes staring at his friend.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed loudly, showing Louis with his elbow. “I thought we would only sing about having a heart attack, not actually get it!” Tomlinson just laughed at this and picked the bag from the ground handing it to Liam.

“You’re getting old if just a simple greeting can send you to a hospital,” he smirked in response.

“Alright, alright, mister “I love to tease the hell out of people”. Are you free before our meeting? I’d love to go and eat somewhere in a few hours,” said Liam doing his puppy eyes.

“Yep, sounds great,” Louis smiled and they both went back to their “shopping spree”. Well, Liam wasn’t really happy with buying groceries while Louis was enjoying the process, as he always did. Maybe the thing is that Liam was on a diet but Tomlinson could afford to treat himself. Maybe.

When he got back home, he greeted Eleanor and asked about her day. She was busy hanging out with her friends, so Louis didn’t feel bad for leaving her alone. He told her that he’d be home for a couple of hours before heading out to meet Liam, so she insisted on watching a movie. He agreed and they both were currently sitting on a couch with a giant bowl of popcorn.

“I wanna watch something Disney,” El said putting her legs on her boyfriend’s lap.

“Okay but if you’re going to cry again like that time during Frozen, lemme put on my swim shorts first,” he said casually, already going through Netflix.

“How dare you,” she laughed and showed him with her feet which made Louis stick his tongue in her direction.

After they finished watching Tangled, Louis took a shower and kissed his girlfriend goodbye before going out to meet Liam in a nice fancy restaurant that served all kinds of food. While he was driving, he was listening to Niall’s Slow Hands on a radio, admiring the song. He still couldn’t get used to his dark hair, which made his friend look so mature. He stopped at the red light and looked over. There was a dog sitting on the pavement and some teen petting him. The dog was so excited and playful, which made Louis smile before continuing driving.

Tomlinson had to park a few blocks away due to the reconstruction of the road, so he was on his way to the entrance when he got Liam’s text saying that he was already inside, in the corner, so they wouldn’t get too much attention. Yes, it was a long hiatus, but it didn’t mean that people had completely forgotten about them.

When he walked in, he was greeted with a dim light of the place which made him feel warm and cozy. Everything was in creamy and brown colors which looked appealing to an eye. Louis was immediately surrounded by the smell of food, cigarettes and something flowery. He looked around and spotted Liam, who was waving at him. When he got closer, he heard the musicians start playing light jazz. It’s going to be a good few hours. Tomlinson sat down and noticed a ventilation tube right above their table, which meant that Payne has chosen them a table for ones who smoke. Louis didn’t usually smoke in restaurants but he might join if his friend would.

“Hi again,” he smiled at another man, getting comfortable and starting to look through the menu. He was fed up with burgers during his teenage years so he was trying to order something new once he was given an opportunity, so he decided on a squid salad with some French sauce. Liam decided to get some sort of a meat and soup. Once their waiter walked away with their orders, another one came around and placed two shot glasses on their table, saying that it was a chef's compliment. These drinks were presented in two gradient glasses with blue slowly melting into pink. They took a shot each and drunk, nodding to each other. Their drinks appeared to be really nice. It wasn’t something that you’ll get wasted after taking only three shots, which was good. It was nicely sweet and cool in contrast with the warmth of LA. Louis instantly got a hint of regret when he realized that he actually drove here by himself, so he probably should call his driver later to take his car home, as he and Liam decided on going to the meeting right after. Good thing it was only a few blocks away.

Eventually, they started talking about their lives and events during their hiatus. It’s not like they weren’t talking, no, quite the opposite. However, it’s been a long since the last time they’ve been sitting together in a nice restaurant on their own, having the time of their lives and just doing what normal friends do in general. They have talked about their music, future collaborations, and their expectations on the reunion. Despite all the good sides of being a solo artist, they both agreed that they felt rather excited about the perspective of spending time together, writing songs and going on tour together as well. The four of them were old friends which you could never get bored of, so the thought of their One Direction career made them smile. It’s been around an hour and a half and a few meals in when Liam asked a little risky question.

“So, what did you and Harry do after that meeting? Niall and I were waiting for you for ten minutes but decided to go home. What was this all about?” he asked, lifting up one of his eyebrows. He looked serious and a bit concerned, so Louis tried to speak right ahead, not willing to cause any worrying oh his friend’s side.

“Oh, we just discussed what was going on between us, you know. It would’ve been bad if we didn’t do it, no one wants to have any misunderstanding between band members,” he said casually, putting another spoon of his tiramisu dessert in his mouth and rolling his eyes in a genuine pleasure. He probably should write the name of this restaurant down; he was enjoying everything about it so far.

“And what? What did you guys end up deciding?” Payne asked, his relief written in the capital letters on his forehead. He was a bit tensed up a few moments before, but now his shoulders seemed relaxed what made Louis chuckle.

“Oh, we sorted everything out. We’re friends,” he smiled in response, looking through the laminated pages of the restaurant’s menu, and thinking about taking a bunch of cinnamon buns to the meeting as a nice surprise. They looked so tasty and moist on the picture, perfectly baked, so Tomlinson thought that he couldn’t let his friends and crew members miss out on them.

“Oh, alright,” Liam furrowed his eyebrows, a stern look of confusion on his face. “I thought it was a bit not-so-platonic, but that’s your decision, so…” he chewed on his breadstick for a second, before looking his friend straight in the eyes with all seriousness. “Eleanor is a really great girl, isn’t she?”

Louis made a small sigh. He was getting annoyed with all these comments about him and Harry. The fact that he’s going to go through the stuff like this countless of times after returning on stage didn’t make it better.

“I guess you can tell,” he said, rolling up his sleeve and showing his arm. There was a piece of dominoes, the ink was still really dark and fresh, which showed that this tattoo was there for not as long as the other ones. Liam just stared bluntly at this little piece of art, his jaw dropped. He double checked, bringing Louis’s arm closer to the chandelier above their table. Payne’s face went white and Louis couldn’t help but see a shocked expression of the man sitting opposite of him. He just lifted the corners of his lips, waiting for Liam to say something.

“It’s going to break his heart, you know?” he asked rhetorically, with a glint of disapproval on his concerned face.

“Why would it? It’s not like it means anything really important. It was just a cup of tea,” he lifted his eyebrows with a questioning look in his eyes. Liam just sighed and looked at him for what seemed like four seconds before shaking his head and calling it a night in case they didn’t want to be late to their meeting.

Once they were next to the entrance to the building, Payne opened up a door for Louis and let him go in first. They went up on the 7th floor to meet other guys in the recording studio. They both were glad that they decided on a cup of tea with their desserts so they would be a bit warmed up before their session with a coach. When they entered the room, Niall and Harry were already there, talking about some sort of morning cartoons. Two other members of band greeted them and Louis handed everyone a cinnamon bun. Tomlinson sat beside Harry and asked him about his day while Liam and Niall were talking about some MMA league.

“Oh, it was pretty nice. I was just relaxing in my house. Actually, my friend Fionn is going to pick me up from here, so I’m looking forward to you guys to meet him. Thanks for that, by the way, it’s amazing,” said Styles, pointing on a bun that he was holding. He was smiling and Louis felt a big weight go off of his chest with the realization that they’ve actually figured everything out. Before taking one last bite, Harry kindly asked him about his day, enjoying the pastry.

“Well, I’ve met Freddie today, had a bit myself time and met up with Liam for a lunch. Or was it dinner?” he asked himself, scratching his head. “Ugh, whatever. We came here right after that, that’s why I bought some buns.” Once he finished his sentence, their coach entered the room and they all got up, preparing for a hard work.

They have been working on almost every single song from their repertoire for a few hours now. Their coach was satisfied with them, which was a good thing. This time they were singing everything a capella, which made Louis thing of releasing a full a capella album somewhat around Christmas to match the atmosphere. Despite how good it sounded in his head, they were far away from releasing anything new in the nearest future. They haven’t even had the Made in the A.M. tour, which is the most important thing in their minds right now. Eventually, they started to practice their rather new songs and it was pure pleasure to listen them sing Infinity in sync. Even their coach smiled brightly when they got to the joint part of the song. Tomlinson thought that they had finally managed to write a song keeping in mind their own individual features and managing to blend their voices just right. Yes, this song may not be the most emotional one but it definitely was one of the best ones vocally.

Two more hours have passed before they could go home. They all were exhausted and their throats were a bit sore. The thing is, when you practice solo, you repeat everything only when you mess up. Being in a bang means that even if you did everything perfectly, you still had to begin from the start if someone did something wrong. Fair to say, they were used to it, so no one was mad or whatsoever. They just finished and were currently sipping on their battles of warm water, when they heard a knock on the door. Harry smiled and immediately got up, pushing the door open and inviting the person to come in.

“Guys, that’s Fionn. You’ve probably heard of him, as we were together in Dunkirk,” he said, picking his phone and hoodie from the poof. Fionn smiled at everyone and was greeted with handshakes and three “nice to meet you”. They seemed to be in a rush, so they said their quick goodbyes immediately and walked out of the room.

Louis couldn’t help but feel something in his chest looking at the slowly closing door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please, comment on what do you think about the length of this chapter. I want to know if it's too long, too short or just enough as it'd help me to stick to some sort of a format for this fic.  
> -You also can send me your ideas about this story ( kategkateg.tumblr.com ) and your prompts (also, I'm a Phandom member, so you can send me prompts about Dan and Phil).  
> -Have a nice day\week\month\life!


End file.
